A New Year's Eve To Remember
by Half-Jaw
Summary: This story is very OCC. This is a New Year's Eve party on the Cairo. Hope you enjoy. This was co wrote with doctoranthony. Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Just what I add.


**Halo: A New Years Eve to Remember**

The Arbiter was walking down the hall on the Cairo Station. His destination was the living quarters of Miranda Keyes. The Arbiter was humming a tune to himself. In his hand was a bouquet of roses. He was going to pick up Miranda for the News Years Party that was going on in the main hall. The Sangheili on the Shadow of Intent as well as those stationed on the Cairo have noticed a difference in the Arbiter. He thought to himself, "_This is going to be a special night_." He soon came upon his destination. He pushed the button on the panel by the door.

Suddenly he heard Miranda yell "Come in!" and Thel entered the room and as he did he was met by the sight of Miranda in a red dress and with red lipstick on and Thel suddenly realized that red looked good on Miranda but in his opinion anything looked good on her. And Miranda smiled when she saw who it was and she kissed him on the cheek it had only been a few short days since they got together and tonight they were going to publically announce their relationship to everyone on the station when they kiss at midnight. Miranda held out her hand and Thel gladly took it. And the two of them walked hand in hand out to the party.

Meanwhile Johnson entered the main corridor and all the Marines broke into laughter at the mere sight of him. It was something he was used to now for the past few days everyone on the station laughed whenever he, the Chief or R'tas entered a room, ever since that Christmas party everyone started to give them wedding presents there was even a priest outside Johnson's room one morning, saying he was called to preside over a same sex wedding. Well enough was enough and Avery Johnson had had enough.

R'tas was in his quarters. He was preparing for the party that was going to be held on the Cairo. He was going to meet up with the Master Chief and Johnson despite the snickers and snide remarks he had been getting since the Christmas party. "By the gods I wish I could remember what happened at that party!" he shouted out loud, "I swear I will not drink that much again." He continued to shine his armor and put it on piece by piece when his com link crackled, "Yes," he said in disgust wondering who was on the other end.

"Shipmaster, Usze and I are ready to go to the Cairo. We are awaiting you to come to the Phantom," N'tho said as he entered the pilot's seat.

R'tas replied "Understood, I'm on my way to the hanger bay now".

Meanwhile on Cairo Station 343 Guilty Spark was talking to a scientist and said "So is it possible?" And the scientist replied "Yes we can convert your AI into a version like our AI's, do you want to go through with it?"

The AI quickly replied without any hesitation "Yes".

R'tas entered the Phantom and they were soon on their way to the Cairo. R'tas said with enthusiasm, "This is going to be a night to remember. And I will considering I'm only going to drink the light stuff."

The cockpit soon broke out in laughter as Usze and N'tho remembered what they had done at the Christmas party.

Back on the Shadow of Intent Tasa Sa'duma was looking for R'tas, she was hoping for a nice quiet night with him without the usual disturbances they get from the bridge crew. But to her surprise he was no where to be found.

Spartan 117 otherwise known as the Master Chief or John walked down the corridors of Cairo Station. He ignored the laughter of marines as he entered the party area regardless of what these people thought John was determined to have fun tonight.

Thel and Miranda entered the room and they sat down at a table near the end of the room out of sight of everyone else. They only ordered some wine and both of them didn't say a word afterward's both were just glad that they were there as a couple.

R'tas walked into the main room of the Cairo. He went to the bar to wait for his two drinking companions. N'tho and Usze went to a nearby table and sat down with a group of Marines for a night of poker and drinks. Both Sangheili decided to just drink the Human drink called Coke. It wasn't long before Sergeant Johnson and the Master Chief soon joined R'tas at the bar.

Johnson and the Chief walked over to R'tas and only nodded at R'tas as both of them ordered Light Beer's while R'tas ordered Water. But the bartender decided to give them different drink's he gave Vodka instead.

The trio took the drink's not knowing what they were and afterwards asked for more and the bartender smiled to himself as he poured them more Vodka in pint sized glasses.

Meanwhile in another part of the room Cortana was waiting Guilty Spark so they could celebrate New Year's together, when suddenly another AI appeared and Cortana looked at him in confusion for a few moment's before she realized who he was and she whispered only word in shock "Spark?".

Usze looked at N'tho and said, "Which game are we playing tonight?"

With enthusiasm N'tho replied, "Five card stud if the Marines don't mind."

"We are fine with it as long as you two stay away from the egg nog," one of the Marines said in a voice full of laughter.

Meanwhile in another part of Cairo Station Kelly and Linda were looking for their husband's John and Avery Johnson when they ran into R'tas's wife Tasa Sa'duma and the female Sangheili said "You can't find your husband's either, neither can I. Let's try the party, Maybe someone there has seen them".

The three women soon got to the party area and were shocked to see their husband's singing loudly and drinking Vodka by the pint. The three of them then marched over to the drunks and slapped them across the face so hard they fell to the ground knocked out cold, and the wives dragged their husbands back to their room's to sober them up and yell at them in the morning.

The room which was which was filled with silence when the slap's happened was broken when a marine yelled out "It's twenty minutes to midnight!" Spark and Cortana were busy talking when they heard the yell and they both smiled.

Arbiter Thel looked over when he heard the slap and said to Miranda, "Well, that is one battle, I have to say the Demon won't win."

Miranda replied, "I have to agree with you on that one, Kelly is just as strong willed as the Master Chief is. And what about the Shipmaster's wife. She looked as mad as the rest."

"Yes, some say she runs the marriage as he runs the ship," Thel said as he clicked his mandibles into a smile, "I have to say I feel for him in the morning. He will be in for a rude awakening."

The couple went on with their dancing. The clock was ticking closer to midnight. Over at the table in the corner Usze and N'tho were winning at the card games. Usze said, "This has to be the most fun we have had since Christmas. The Shipmaster will feel the slap in the morning. I would have to say he didn't feel it tonight. Who needs more cards?"

"I'll take two. And yes brother, we will hear her all over the Shadow of Intent all day tomorrow. Our best bet would be to stay here," replied N'tho.

As the clock got closer to the friendships grew stronger between the Sangheili and the Humans at the party. Alliances that were forged out of necessity on this New Years Eve were becoming friendships of a lifetime. N'tho thought, "_This is indeed becoming a New Year's Eve to remember._"

And as the clock struck midnight Thel kissed Miranda and Spark was kissed by Cortana and for everyone at the party as well as a certain trio it was truly a New Year's Eve to remember.


End file.
